This SBIR Fast Track grant will fund the development of TxData, a software package that will give addiction treatment providers the ability to collect a database of information during the provision of clinical services. TxData will be sold as a stand-alone, customizable product that can also be fully integrated with TxPlan II, Clinical Management Software. The prototype module will include the National Clinical Outcomes Measurement System (NCOMS), developed by the National Council on alcohol and other Drugs of Dependency. Providers can use TxData to collect clinical data, key prognostic indicators and case mix adjustment variables necessary to lay a research foundation for outcomes-based purchasing of addiction treatment. Phase I tasks include development and evaluation of specifications, use cases and database and user interface designs. In Phase II, the applicants will develop and test the software using an iterative prototyping process. Throughout Phase II, multiple evaluation sessions will be scheduled with both the Earley Corporation Internal Development Group and an External Review Group consisting of addiction research scientists and potential target users. After meeting pre-defined alpha standards, beta testing will take place in five diverse addiction treatment settings in order to test clinical validity, usability and user satisfaction. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 20,000 organizations refer; treat, research, or pay for services for individuals with addictive disease. Currently many are mandated to collect ASI data that is rarely used for treatment of outcome purposes. There is widespread demand for a computerized assessment tool that is user-friendly and can work in conjunction with the TxPlan II clinical management software that was funded by NIAAA.